Black Eyes And Broken Hearts
"Black Eyes And Broken Hearts" is the 16th episode of Season 1, and the 16th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on January 14, 2007. Synopsis With Smash (Gaius Charles) spearheading the protest, the team is in for an upset for their next playoff game. While Coach Taylor (Kyle Chandler) deliberates between firing one of his best coaches and succumbing to his players' demands, Julie's (Aimee Teegarden) friendship with Tyra (Adrianne Palicki) becomes more and more destructive. Plot Due to racial comments from Coach Mac, the black players on the team refuse to play unless he is sacked. Julie is sucked deeper into the vortex as her friendship with Tyra develops. Matt tries to win Julie back. Coach Taylor decides to dip into the Junior Varsity to get players, making Tim Riggins not too pleased. Quotes :Coach Taylor (to Tami): Listen to me. Everything hangs in the balance right here. I have a question and I need some advice from you. :Tami: Alright. :Coach Taylor: I need to talk to the guidance counselor, not my wife. I need some unbiased, clear, honest advice. Everything hangs in the balance. :Tami: Alright, sit down. Come on, sit down. :(Both Coach and Tami sit down) :Coach Taylor: The Boosters and Buddy want me to fire Mac McGill. I don't wanna fire Mac McGill. Mac McGill is a damn good coach and Mac McGill is important for me in the playoffs. I thought this was going to end a while ago, I didn't think it would go on as far as it did, I was wrong. :Tami: So what's the question? :Coach Taylor: The question is what do I do about firing Mac McGill? :Tami: What did he say? :Coach Taylor: Honey, you heard what he said. Everyone heard what he said. :Tami: I know, I know what he said. I want to review, let's review. Let's review the events. :Coach Taylor: About Smash Williams. He said the black players have a gift for running the ball. That they're fearless. :Tami: Right. Fearless, they've got a gift. Wasn't there something else in that little phrase? :Coach Taylor: He said the thing about the junkyard dog thing .as far as the players like Matt Saracen. :Tami: You mean the white players? :Coach Taylor: Yes, the white players. He said they don't have the physicality. But he said they have more creative thinking which makes them more suited to lead. That's what he said. It was a stupid thing to say. I understand. :Tami: Well, I mean, as the guidance counselor I gotta say that that, to me, is a fireable offense. (emphatically) What he said. :Coach Taylor: Alright, let me talk to my wife. Let me talk to the person who cares about me and cares about the team, and also has to understand the relevance and the importance to our future of us winning the regional. :Tami: There is nothing more clear to me that your team is way more important to you then Mac McGill. :Coach Taylor: Is there anyone else I can talk to? :Tami: You can talk to your friend. :Coach Taylor: What does she have to say? :Tami: This is not about Mac McGill, it's not about the team. This is about you. You've been put in this posistion now where you've got to make the decision. If you don't fire him at this point you are condoning what he said. :Coach Taylor: Honey, he said something stupid, he's not a racist. He's a friend. :Tami: I know, but that is not something for a kids' assistant coach to say. No less for a government employee, which is what he is. :(Coach stands up, opens the door and starts to leave) :Coach Taylor: The three of you scare me. :Coach Mac (to Smash): Listen, son. :Smash: No, you listen. I'm here, but that don't change a thing. I know who you are. :Mrs. Williams (to Smash): You quitting football to try and make a point about racism in a small Texas town, that ain't the "Million Man March" You are seventeen and you got a brilliant future ahead of you and I'm not gonna sit here and watch you throw it away trying to teach a lesson to a bunch of fools. You know how you get back at people that think like Mac McGill. You get back on that team. You play like the star that you are and you get recruited by an A-list University, go on and get your degree. Now you get up from here, get you something to eat, get your butt in the bed 'cause you're going to that game tomorrow. :Smash: What about everybody who said they weren't gonna play? :Mrs. Williams: You a leader honey, they'll follow you. :Coach Taylor: I think it was just about the damn stupidest thing you could've possibly done running around saying, "Black's this. White's that." :Coach Mac: And I apologize. I did your song and dance, I did it. :Coach Taylor: The only thing wrong with your apology was that you didn't look like you believed your own apology. :Tim (as walks by Smash's table in the lunchroom with the JV players): I want you gentleman to take a good, long, hard look at this. That's a quitter, all right. :Julie: Ok, so, first you don't want me dating Matt Saracen, now you're picking my friends for me. So maybe you guys should just homeschool me. :Tami: Honey, I don't like your tone, I don't like your sarcasm, and I really don't understand what you see in hanging out with this girl. She's been suspended from school three times. Do you realize that? One time for drinking on campus. :Smash: Hey, Mac, what happened back there with those cops? :Coach Mac: They made a mistake, son, just like I did. I'll see you at practice Monday. Category:Season 1 episodes